


My gift to you

by Kuroechan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, IDOLiSH7 part 3 spoilers kind of?, No Smut, beach, hurt/comort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroechan/pseuds/Kuroechan
Summary: ?????? gracefully takes Riku's left hand and knelt down on his left knee looking up at him with his clear blue eyes...... Will you give me this dance Riku?





	My gift to you

IDOLiSH7 were at the beach, an award they'd won and now celebrating by going to the beach. It was the perfect day, the nice summer breeze and the sun's bright radiance. They were lucky that everyone had an day off today before they wouldn't be able to celebrate all together, it's been such a long time since they went to the beach, it has been busy for them after all.

"Aha! We're here!" the first person to speak and ran to the water was Mitsuki, jumping and splashing the water everywhere. "Hurry up already!" he exclaimed stretching his arms out. 

"Mitsu, aren't you a little bit too excited being at the beach and all?" Yamato muttered but still loud enough to hear. Carrying the stuff they've brought, he and the others of IDOLiSH7 as well as Tsumugi carried on walking until they got to where Mitsuki was.

"Hey Iori! Let's go and blow up some of the floats up and then we can go in the water" Riku chirped grabbing Iori's hand, urging him to come. 

"Na-Nanase-san! I need to help unpack the stuff and then I can go!" Iori scolded back at him sliding out of Riku's grasp. 

"Ah, Don't worry about that Iori-san, I'll take care of it so why don' you go with Riku-san" a voice from behind spoke, it was Tsumugi. She places the bags and boxes full of cool refreshments for them to have on the sand and started preparing everyone else.

Iori sighed in defeat not wanting to cause any arguments "Alright then, shall we go then Nanase-san?" he asked looking back at the redhead with a content smile.

Riku face brighten and smiled "yay!" he then grabbed Iori's hand again getting the floats for them to use.

When they'd finished blowing up the floats, they notice Nagi doing something behind Mitsuki before coming closer to get a better inspection, "Nagi what are you doing?" Riku wondered as he looked at Nagi who was styling Mitsuki's hair, making twintails each side. 

"Oh! he looks beautiful!" Nagi cheered finishing off the hairstyle and patting Mitsuki's head gaily.

Seeing his elder brother look so cute with the new style, Iori couldn't help but blush. "Nii-san, you look...you look..." Iori muttered under his breath looking at his brother, Mitsuki wondered and asked Iori if it looked that bad on him to which Iori blushed a lot more shaking his head saying he looks perfectly fine not admitting that he was just thinking that it was very cute.

"Great work Nagi! Mitsuki looks great in that style" Riku praised raising his hand for Nagi to high-five it, Nagi thanked him as well as giving him the wanted high-five. "I know! Shall we play with the water guns? We do have them right?" Riku asked looking at Nagi, Mitsuki and Iori with that says he wanted to play.

"I don't mind, Tamaki brought them, it's in that bag" Mitsuki pointed specifically at the light blue bag with dark blue stripes at the top. 

"Perfect, we get into teams of two! I can be with Mitsuki whiles Iori and Riku can be together!" Nagi smiled with the same sparkling eyes as Riku's.

"Are we supposed to play these childish games?" Iori sighed.

"Well I guess I have to, to make the game fair" but secretly deep inside he did wanted to play.

Twenty minutes within the game, Nagi and Riku were both facing opposite to each other reloading their water in their water guns whiles Iori and Mitsuki were sitting who has already lost by getting hit ten times. Now it was only Nagi and Riku. 

"Riku, I'm sorry but I will defeat you and I'll be the ultimate winner" Nagi declared looking at Riku with a serious face. 

"Ahaha, come and try but you will never defeat me! Come at me with everything you've got" Riku chuckled evilly.

They both continued giving each other the death stare until both pointed the water gun at each other, soon started shooting again at each other, both only have one life left but it seems like it might take forever. When one shoot the other dodges and then shoots at the other who then dodge and repeats itself over again.

Riku and Nagi continued to shoot running at a side angle still looking at each other but they didn't notice they were at the edge of the shallow part of the beach and before they notice they both fell into the deeper end, even worse, both didn't know how to swim.

Falling into the water, Riku opened his eyes to see he was under water and doesn't know how to swim, he looked over seeing Nagi who opened his eyes and when he saw Riku he gave him a wink and thumbs up probably assuring him. Slowly losing air supply and falling deeper, Riku and Nagi notice two figures coming towards them and when they came closer they notice it was Iori and Mitsuki. 

Iori came closer to Riku grabbing him and helping him get to the surface, finally at the surface Riku coughed a few times also hearing the coughing sound from Nagi as well who was getting helped by Mitsuki. All four manage to get back to the shallow part of the sea whiles panting and catching their breath.

"What happened?! One minute me and Iori just talked a little and the next we heard a huge splash seeing you two gone and the water guns floating" Mitsuki exclaimed asking them the question, the water guns were safe and back to the shore. 

"Well we were running trying to hit each other and then we didn't notice the deep end and we fell" Riku nervously smiled fiddling with his fingers.

"Well, I guess if you and Rokuya-san is safe then that's all that matters" Iori mentioned but still scolding them a little making sure to be more cautious next time, as they were drying themselves back under the umbrella, they saw Sogo and Tamaki was back from collecting crabs and other sea creatures for the BBQ, at the same time Tsumugi and Yamato also came back with plastic bags filled with food ready for the BBQ. When they all met again, they decided it'll be best to get change into their casual clothes back at the hotel before they might catch a cold.

After they were all dressed back to their casual clothes (Story 3 clothes) they went back to the beach and prepared the BBQ, they had many seafood dishes thanks to Tamaki and Sogo collecting them and meat and vegetables dishes that was bought from the shops.

"It's soo good~" Tamaki murmured with the food still in his mouth and shoving down more food.

"Tamaki, you should eat your food first and then say how good it is" Riku giggled as he watches Tamaki now fitting five skewers in his mouth. 

"Ahaha, you young kids, keep on eating we've got a lot more food. Me and manager kinda went a bit too far" Yamato added as he took a few sips of his beer. 

"Hey has anyone seen Nagi anywhere?" Mitsuki wondered looking around the beach but couldn't find the blonde idol. Looking around, Riku also couldn't see Nagi so he ask Iori to hold his plate before telling everyone that he'll go and look for him, Tsumugi reminded him not to get lost and don't go with stranger in which he nodded and went off.

Riku had already checked the hotel and asking the staff if they'd seen Nagi but no luck, going around the beach further away from the beach, he noticed a steep hill with a pathway.

The side of the pathway had yellow flowers blooming, the yellow flowers were so enchanting and mesmerising with it's glow from the sun that was still in the sky but slowly going, he followed the pathway looking side to side seeing the beautiful yellow flowers elegantly dancing with the gentle sea breeze. As he reach to the top he saw another person, the person was looking out of the horizon watching the sun going down. It was a cliff that showed a beautiful scene of the sun, at the top, the pathway was gone and instead of yellow flowers there were many more: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet, the seven colours of the rainbow. Instead of the pathway, there was a large patch of grass surround by the flowers. The person finally notices that someone is with him and turning around to see who it was, he recognise that it was Riku in the distance,

Nagi was at the top of the cliff, his face had a sad serene expression which makes Riku wonder if everything is okay.

"Riku?" Nagi muttered, unexpected to see his centre at the top of the cliff as well.

Riku walked closer to Nagi, wondering why he was here and not at the BBQ. "Nagi! There you are, everyone's worried about you, are you not coming to eat with us?". 

Hearing Riku's dejected voice, Nagi began walking closer towards Riku, apologising in case if he did make his centre and group members worry like that. "Sorry Riku, I was just thinking about something and then I was here."

"What was you thinking about about? Is it something bad?" 

"No, no. It was just that... if one day, I had to leave IDOLiSH7. It'll still be complete with you still being there... " Having a quiet and different tone compare to his 'terrible Japanese' one, Nagi's expression appear heart broken by the fact that one day... it might actually happen.

Unable to understand what Nagi meant, Riku was about to ask before Nagi beat him to it by interrupting him, not having a chance to speak or comment on what Nagi had just said.

"Well then, shall we get going?" he said, walking pass Riku who turned around watching Nagi walking away like he said nothing unusual until he stopped turning around again and stared at Riku with a unreadable look on his face.

"Nagi?"

Walking towards Riku again to the point when Riku and he are very close to each other, Nagi gracefully takes Riku's left hand and knelt down on his left knee looking up at him with his clear blue eyes.

"Will you give me this dance Riku?"

"Hu-huh?" Riku exclaimed speechless at that request. "S-sure I guess" he stuttered. 

Nagi smiles, delighted to hear Riku's answer. "Great" Nagi then kiss Riku's left hand before standing up, he placed Riku's left hand on his right shoulder and with his right hand he place it on Riku's left waist. Riku's right hand then intertwined with Nagi's left. 

"Ahaha...this is a little embarrassing isn't it? I don't know if I can dance like this" Riku giggled nervously which only made Nagi smile even more having a princely charm.

"Don't worry, follow my lead please"

They both began dancing, Riku following Nagi's lead with him praising Riku for being good, as they danced on the large grass patch trying not to stamp on the flowers. Soon the flow of the dance became smoother and smoother, Riku seeing Nagi's shining sea blue eyes made him slightly blush, he knew that Nagi was beautiful with his complexion. Nagi notice Riku blushing, he then smiled and winked at him making Riku chuckle.

As they continued they could see the sunset now, the sun's bright yellow fading to a red in the horizon. As Riku looked to the right he saw that beautiful perfect view, letting go of Nagi he walked closer to the edge of the cliff seeing the sunset. "Wow! It's so pretty it makes my heart and mind relax" he muttered clutching his chest feeling that warmth. 

As he turned backed around he saw Nagi bent down picking one of the flowers, it was yellow. Riku watched as Nagi came closer to him and putting the yellow flower in his hair on his left side. Nagi turned around again, his back facing towards Riku he took something out of his inside pocket revealing to Riku that it's a letter, he then handed the letter to him and with his left hand he gently place it on Riku's right cheeks and putting their heads together.

"Thank you"

Making Riku blush and looking down at the letter, he and Nagi both lifted their heads back up and without a word Nagi turned around walking away from Riku, Riku raised his right arm and hand out towards Nagi wanting to call out to him and run to him but he couldn't his body froze and his voice was gone. He watch as Nagi leaves and soon fading. Looking at the letter one more time the world soon faded with a pleasant feeling for Riku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Riku woke up with the sun's ray in his eye comfortingly and the first thing he see was his room ceiling, he was back in his room again, was that all a dream? The beach? The water gun fight? The cliff? The dance? Sitting up, he let a yawn escape lazily.

"That was such a realistic dream but why...why did Nagi seemed sad?" He thought to himself remembering the image of Nagi with his sad serene manner.

What the redhead didn't know was that on his bed side table, a letter was placed with a yellow flower on top and at the front of the letter it says:

 

"To IDOLiSH7's greatest centre"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a fanfic here so I hope this one is okay, I got inspired by this IDOLiSH7 dance cover, in case you want to see it you can message me on twitter @kuroe791, it was really touching. I hope you enjoy it! ^^
> 
> Note(18/11/19): I've changed a few bits hopefully making a bit more sense when reading and understanding what's going on.


End file.
